


Polymelia

by Shahnaz



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Sinbad no Bouken - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Experimentation, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shahnaz/pseuds/Shahnaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to figure out how to fully unlocked the power of his first Metal Vessel, Sinbad discovers there's an upside and a downside to having an extra limb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polymelia

**Author's Note:**

> Let's assume he had a birthday around the time he experimented with trying to fully Equip Baal, making him 16.

A wave of static brushed over his body along with the intense fluttering sensation in his belly. Almost – he almost got it! Sinbad thought excitedly as the static tingled became a full on power surge racing all over his skin, his blood seeming to boil – then it starts focusing – again entirely on his arms and backside.

Even before they manifested, Sinbad slammed his fist against the table in frustration. “Again? Why can’t I do it fully?!” He shouted to no one as his thick tail thrashed in the air, thankful that he had enough experience to keep from faceplanting like he had the first time he tried it. But this was the third attempt, and still the only thing he could do was a comically heavy tail and scales up his forearms. For a moment he looks at the sword in hand about to change back when a thought occurred to him.

Maybe he just needs to get used to the feeling of having the Djinn’s magic expand in his body? If he can see the tail as second nature, it might mean more of Baal’s power will come to him when he tries it again. The young man sighs as he pushes off the tail and paced around his room, his tail swaying behind him, each swish feeling awkward and prickly – almost like a limb that had fallen asleep. It moves entirely on its own, but his brain felt a little jolt each time like a hiccup of sorts.

“Okay tail, quit that.” He called out to it, though he really didn’t expect an answer as scoots onto his soft bed as he’s glad he waited until everyone either left for home or went to bed to try this again, they would tease him if they realize he’s still only getting tail. The violet-haired youth reaches a hand out to brush against the softer scales on the underside of it. 

A sharp gasp escapes his throat as it suddenly jerked away – an electrifying jolt shot up from the tip of his tail and through his spine. Slowly Sinbad ran his hand against the length of it, shuddering as again that pleasant sensation raced through him. His skin grew heated as he realized despite the smooth, leather-like scales covering his new appendage that it was really quite sensitive to touch. 

“Shit…” He murmurs to himself as amber eyes flicked down to it, and to the front of his trousers, having felt the stirrings of arousal. “Really?” Sinbad bit his lip slightly, now really glad there was no one around to see him like this. 

He really should stop it and return to normal, but as he petted the flicking tail – the more familiar it feels to him even while he’s now suppressing a quiet little groans, his pants starting to tent in response. Even his mind started to wander… this would be a bad idea to keep going. This was gifted to him – would Baal even allow it?

But nothing ventured, nothing gained, Sinbad thought to himself as he finally lets go, the tail whipping behind him as he squirms, wiggling himself free of his confining trousers to take care of the matter before anyone returned. With a low sound, a hand snakes down, calloused fingertips brushing against a half-hard cock before circling around it, falling to a familiar rhythm. He didn’t make much in the way of noise, having learned to keep his… extracurricular activities hidden from the rest of Tison, his teeth gritted as he choked back grunts, hips arching up to push against his own hand. 

As Sinbad strokes himself to full erection, he leans his head against the cool wall, eyelids snapping closed as he lets his mind drift. Beautiful women came to mind naturally, strangers and those he knew well, kneeling before him, taking him in hand – with a playful, confident smile on their lips. Though lately, sometimes the odd boy would appear, just as uncertain and confused as he is by the new attraction, a cute blush creeping on their face. “Ngh - by god…” His lips parted despite himself as his body trembles from the sensations he gave himself, the little electrifying jolts of pleasure with each brush of a fingertip. 

His free hand slid up his toned, flat stomach – imagining a lover’s touch, exploring his body for the first time, his tail curling around his waist, becoming almost a tense knot of muscle, held in place by anticipation. The young man’s eyes snapped opened briefly at the feeling of his thumb flicking against his nipple, not expecting that to feel good as well - the way that heated knot in his stomach just tightened. 

Sinbad pauses, panting heavily as he processes this new bit of information as his tail slithers lower – crying out in shock at the cool scales brushing against his erection. His eyes stared unfocused at his errant new limb as it wags, stroking against him, and spreading pre against its mass. It’s like the rukh-damned thing had a mind of its own, he laughs – drunk on sensation. 

“You want some too…?” The youth pants, giving an almost delirious grin as he wills it to roll over him, eliciting a husky, needful growl as the scales pressed against such sensitive skin, his toes curling in response. As it slithers against his sac, the very tip pressing against his taint – he could feel himself touching those spots, and having that wonderful pressure that is nearly causing him to double over, but it wasn’t quite like masturbating with his hands. “Fu…” He hisses through teeth that started to unclench, moaning much louder than he ever intended to.

It was nearly impossible to focus on keeping quiet with how good it felt once his hand returns to pumping over his cock, the tail grinding against his balls, stroking against that patch of skin just behind him. Soon his offhand follows suit, flicking and rubbing circles against his buds, feeling them harden from touch, his entire body just trembling. 

The dungeon conqueror was unaware of the gasps, loud hitches of breath, and groans that was falling freely from him as his world grew hazy as he frantically works himself until finally that knotty, needing sensation was wound so tight in his gut that it snapped. For what seemed like forever and too short his vision went blank as all the tension just spilled out of his body, cum splattering on his hand and tail. 

He must’ve fell onto his side at some point, because that’s the position he found himself in when he came to, chest heaving for air as his bangs clung around his eyes – obscuring his unfocused vision. Sinbad rasps, his skin red and glistening from exertion – the smell of sex just seem to invade his nose as he tried to keep himself awake – should clean up, hide the evidence he thought to himself, though the voice in the back of his head that said to sleep was growing stronger.

Slowly he drifted off, only vaguely aware that his tail was dematerializing, returning him to normal. Maybe next time… he thought to himself with a smile before he lost consciousness.


End file.
